Batman and The Daily Planet Woman First (first person love story)
by unicornacopiaz
Summary: In this whirlwind romance you meet Batman and Bruce Wayne at different times and try and connect the dots but will you ease all his pain with your love in the end?


You work for a news paper in metropolis but just recently got transferred to Gotham. You have heard of the myth and legend that is BATMAN but you have yet to experience it for yourself. You get acquainted with Gotham and feel satisfied with your transfer. A month goes by and you have still yet to see the Bat in action. You've written stories based on police reports and eye-witness accounts, but never have been a part of a primary source yourself.

You decide to stay late at the office today to make your deadline. A few hours passed and you're finally done. You start to back up your stuff when suddenly the lights go out. You hear a noise— no a voice. No! A laugh definitely a laugh. You creep out of your office trying to evaluate the situation. All you can make out is a figure. The lights start to flicker on and off and you can make out the colors green and purple. Suddenly a dark cloud smashes through the 3rd floor window and knocks over the colorful figure. The dark cloud stands up and turn to you. You start to realize the cloud was a man, a batman. You start to walk forward to get a better look when the word "STOP" is said to you in a soothing and deep voice. You had been trapped in a circle of bombs planted by the joker. Batman hits them with his batarangs after advising you to stand back. After the bombs were dealt with he made his way over to you to check your safety. After his analysis of you resulted in no harm he was off, in an instant.

For the next week you had become obsessed with finding this man for the way your heart tingled when you heard his voice for the first time, and again when he checked that you were okay. You decide that today was a good day to walk home and start spacing out. As your walking you are trying to decide what the best angle is for a new story you have and completely lose focus of what you're doing. You unknowingly bump into a man. You look up to apologize and are greeted with a harsh expression. The man says some not so nice things to you and you keep walking trying to hold in the tears welling in your eyes. *Where is Batman now?* you thought.

"Excuse me miss?" You turn around. Another man with a kind but stern face greets you.

"Yes?" You respond.

"I saw what happened back there and that man was obviously having a bad day and taking it out on you I'm sorry."

You look at him again, "Thank you" you manager to get out without crying.

"Can I treat you to some coffee?" The man points toward a coffee shop on the corner.

"Sure" you respond feeling a bit better.

You find a seat at a tall table near the window. The man asks what you want and then orders for the two of you. You reach to get your wallet out of your purse but he stops you.

"It's on me" the expression on your face is just pure shock.

"No, no I couldn't" you say.

"I'm happy to do it and if your worried about my financial stability from one coffee don't be I'm a billionaire." Again pure shock is prominent on your face. "My name is Bruce Wayne of Wayne enterprises" he pauses "and you are?"

You take a minute to calm down from the excitement of meeting Bruce Wayne. "My name is Tina James from the daily planet here in Gotham." You reply staring at his face to see if his expression reads of unimpressed behavior. It doesn't change as if he already knew. You start to think where have I heard this voice before and these chivalrous acts of his seem familiar as well. You think back to your time with the dark knight. " , can I ask you a question— off the record of course?"

"Yeah sure" he replies with no delay.

You lean in and whisper "Are you Batman?" The look on his face changes ever so slightly. "I've been thinking about you ever since that night... You saved me, I saw the pain in your eyes behind that mask and when my heart skipped a beat I knew I wanted to make that pain go away. Bruce will you take me out again sometime?"

Bruce looks at you in dismay. He hands you a flashlight with a weird symbol on it.

"Shine this whenever you want me" Bruce says with a smirk. You turn it on right that second and Bruce just smiles, "Shall we continue this somewhere else then?" You just nod and take his arm as you walk out of the coffee shop into a whole new world of actions and adventure, a world of heroes.


End file.
